A Confusing Day
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Shang Xiang sama Ling Tong dikutuk karena keseringan berantem, badannya ketukar satu sama lain, nah loh? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Bisakah mereka kembali seperti semula? Pairing Shang Xiang x Ling Tong, tks 4 RnR
1. Chapter 1

**DW Charas are belong to KOEI**

**The Story is mine**

**.**

Sebenernya ada makna tersirat dari fic ini, but mungkin baru bakal ketahuan pas endingnya, wa sendiri bingung ni fic sebenernya tentang apa (*keplaaak) Pairingnya disini wa bikin SSX-LT (laaah jadi ikut-ikutan suka pairing ini), Kira-kira ini kejadiannya sebelum story "Apa Ini" hehehe, pas LT sm SX sama-sama masih belom yakin tentang perasaannya, ceileeee.. Tadinya si mo bikin si Gan Ning, tapi entah kenapa malah jadinya ini (Gan Ningnya pending dah =.= gomenasaaii Marisa-neechan). Jadi kesimpulan (awal)nya adalah fic ini aneh, gaje, ancur dan butuh review (*dihajar) Well sudahlah, enjoy aja story gaje ini, kasi komen ya~

* * *

Malam itu Shang Xiang bertengkar lagi dengan Ling Tong hanya gara-gara masalah warna kuda. Awalnya cuma bercanda, tapi lama-lama semakin memanas. Jadi sebelum barang-barang yang ada di dekat mereka berterbangan dengan tidak indahnya, maka Lu Xun dan Gan Ning harus melarikan Ling Tong ke luar ruangan karena ga enak hati sama Sun Ce. Dunia mereka berdua itu memang selalu diwarnai pertengkaran. Setelah pertengkaran yang ga penting itu Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang kembali ke kamar masing-masing dengan kepala panas dan perasaan saling dongkol.

Paginya, terjadilah hal yang ga pernah mereka bayangkan seumur hidup! Shang Xiang terperangkap dalam tubuh Ling Tong dan sebaliknya! Apa yang akan terjadi? Cekidot..

**.**

**.**

**POV Shang Xiang**

"Hmmhh.. Sudah pagi ya.." Shang Xiang meregangkan badan, lalu duduk dan.. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINIII?" Teriaknya saat melihat Gan Ning baru masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa yang kulakukan? Memastikan kau sudah bangun, bodoh!" Jawab Gan Ning. Tidak terima dikatai bodoh Shang Xiang kembali membentaknya, "APA KAU BILANG? Beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku!" Tentu saja Shang Xiang ngamuk, seorang putri kerajaan Wu dikatai "bodoh"? Eh Gan Ning dengan santainya berkata,"Setiap hari aku bicara begitu padamu, bodoh, nah jangan banyak alasan, yang mulia Sun Jian menunggu kita di ruang utama."

"Aku tidak butuh pemberitahuan darimu! Ayah sudah memberitahuku kemarin!"

"Ayah?" Gan Ning heran. Dalam penglihatan dan pendengarannya seorang Ling Tong baru saja memanggil seorang Sun Jian "ayah"? Dunia pasti kiamat!

"Kenapa kau? Sana keluar! Tidak sopan sekali masuk kamarku tanpa ketuk pintu!" Bentak Shang Xiang melihat Gan Ning bengong.

Gan Ning menaikkan alis, ini Gongji pasti sudah gila! Rasanya dia tidak pernah masuk kamar Ling Tong dengan mengetuk pintu, dan Ling Tong tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu!

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat keluar sana!" Bentak Shang Xiang (dalam wujud Ling Tong).

"Hey hey, kau ini kenapa hah? Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan keluar!" Gan Ning keluar sambil bersungut-sungut.

Shang Xiang yang masih tidak sadar berada dalam wujud Ling Tong menggerutu. Lalu tiba-tiba dia sadar kalau kamar itu bukan kamarnya, "Hm? Kenapa aku ada disini? Ini kan bukan kamarku?" Shang Xiang mengedarkan pandangan mencari petunjuk sedang ada dimana, lalu matanya tertuju pada suatu barang. Ya, sebuah senjata, dia berjalan mendekatinya, lalu terkejut bukan kepalang! Itu.. Itu.. Sebuah nunchaku! Se.. Senjatanya makhluk menyebalkan bernama Ling Tong! Tunggu, berarti.. Ini.. Kamar si bodoh itu?

Aaarrrggghhh.. Siapa yang membawaku kesiniii? Dengan perasaan marah tingkat tinggi Shang Xiang berlari ke luar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**POV Ling Tong**

Tok! Tok! Tok! Lu Xun mengetuk pintu kamar. Ling Tong yang merasa amat malas untuk bangun menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu dengan nada sama itu masih terdengar. Ling Tong menutup telinganya. Tok! Tok! Tok! Ling Tong mulai kesal dan akhirnya bangkit ke arah pintu. Saat membuka pintu dia melihat Lu Xun memberi hormat dengan sopan dan berkata, "Yang mulia Sun Jian sudahmenunggu di ruang utama, aku diminta untuk menjemput anda."

"Ya,ya,ya, aku tau. Kau pergi saja duluan kesana sama Xingba, tidak perlu menjemputku." Lu Xun heran, Xingba? Tidak biasanya putri Shang Xiang menyebut Gan Ning dengan panggilan itu.

"Tapi.."

"Apa lagi? Kau tidak lihat aku masih mengantuk? Sudah sana, sana.." Ling Tong dalam wujud Shang Xiang lalu balik kanan dan menutup pintu. Lu Xun tertegun. Biasanya putri Shang Xiang sudah siap dan akan langsung mengikutinya ke ruang utama, tapi kali ini kenapa malah keluar dengan tampang dan rambut kusut? Sudah begitu kelihatan malas sekali, seperti Gongji.. Uuhh, harus bilang apa sama tuan Sun Jian? Lu Xun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Saat akan mengetuk pintu lagi, Lu Xun melihat Ling Tong (yang sebenarnya adalah Shang Xiang) berlari ke arahnya dengan muka sangat marah. Aduh, ada apa lagi ini?

**.**

**.**

**Normal (lanjutan)  
**

"Minggir, Xunnie! Aku harus bicara dengan si bodoh itu!" Xu..Xunnie? Lu Xun semakin heran kenapa Ling Tong memanggilnya Xunnie..?

"Tu..tunggu, ada apa.."

"Sudah kubilang minggir!" Shang Xiang dalam wujud Ling Tong mendorong Lu Xun dan membuka paksa kamar. Dalam penglihatan Lu Xun, Ling Tong yang sedang marah itu berniat membangunkan Shang Xiang yang sedang tidur dengan paksa.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh bertindak begitu!" Lu Xun menghalangi Shang Xiang yang berjalan cepat menuju kasurnya dimana Ling Tong sedang tidur. Shang Xiang sempat heran kenapa Lu Xun terlihat lebih pendek darinya, tapi kemudian dia mengabaikan hal itu.

"Hhh, Xunnie, dengar ya, kalau kau menghalangiku lagi, aku akan melempar topi vampirmu ke sungai Yang Tse!" ancam Shang Xiang. Lu Xun reflek memegang topinya.

"Nah, minggir!" Shang Xiang dalam wujud Ling Tong mendorong Lu Xun hingga membentur meja, lalu menarik selimut Ling Tong yang langsung bangun karena kaget.

"Berhenti Gongji, kau tidak boleh begitu pada putri Shang Xiang!" Teriak Lu Xun sambil berusaha menahan Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Lu Xun tetap berusaha menahannya.

"Gongji, berhenti.."

Shang Xiang terdiam, Lu Xun bilang apa barusan? Gongji? Dia kan berusaha menahanku, kenapa memanggilku Gongji? Batin Shang Xiang. Saat melihat ke arah Ling Tong dia merasa jantungnya mau putus! Kenapa ada Shang Xiang didepannya? Shang Xiang kan dia? Ling Tong yang baru bangun pun tak kalah kaget kenapa ada Ling Tong juga di depannya, Ling Tong kan dia. Sementara Lu Xun yang masih berusaha menahan Shang Xiang tidak menyadari keanehan itu.

"APA-APAAN INIIII?" Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong berteriak serentak.

"Hey bodoh, pasti ini perbuatanmu kan? Cepat kembalikan tubuhku!" Bentak Shang Xiang ke Ling Tong. Dalam penglihatan Lu Xun, Ling Tong lah yang membentak Shang Xiang dan mengatainya "bodoh".

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja! Pasti kau yang melakukannya! Kau berkoperasi sama si gaje Zhang Jiao itu kan?" tuduh Ling Tong yang duduk mengangkat kaki dan memalingkan muka. Dalam penglihatan Lu Xun, Shang Xiang sungguh seperti preman pasar!

"Maksudnya berkonspirasi ya..?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Iya! Maksudku itu!"

"A..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..?" Tanya Lu Xun bingung.

Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang saling berpandangan. Lu Xun masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ling Tong akhirnya buka suara, "Begini Boyan, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, dimana seseorang atau sesuatu atau apapun itu telah membuat keadaan menjadi sangat rumit." Lu Xun masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Shang Xiang bicara berbelit-belit dan memanggilnya Boyan.

"Langsung saja ke inti masalahnya, bodoh!" Bentak Shang Xiang sambil memukul kepala Ling Tong. Lu Xun makin menganga karena dalam penglihatannya Ling Tong baru saja membentak dan memukul kepala Shang Xiang. "Gongji! Jangan begitu pada putri Shang Xiang!" Teriaknya.

"Itu masalahnya Xunnie, aku bukan si bodoh ini, dan dia bukan Aku!"

"Apa?"

"Yah begitulah, sepertinya ada yang menukar tubuh kami!"

"APPPAAAA...?" Lu Xun berteriak setress.

"Nah, kau sudah tau masalahnya kan? Sekarang pikirkan jalan keluarnya!"

Lu Xun yang masih syok belum bisa berpikir jernih, "Ja.. Jadi.. Gongji adalah putri, dan putri adalah Gongji?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang bergantian. Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong mengangguk.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa.."

"Mana ku tahu? Nah, bagaimana cara mengembalikannya? Aku tidak suka berada di tubuh kecil ini!" Pernyataan itu yang langsung membuat Shang Xiang naik darah.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku senang berada dalam tubuh aneh ini?"

"Su.. Sudah, jangan bertengkar.." Lu Xun berusaha menengahi.

"Dia yang mulai!"

"Apa? Kau yang duluan!"

"Hentikaaaaannn..." Teriak Lu Xun. "Kalau begini aku tidak bisa berpikir! Sekarang kalian berdua harus menyesuaikan diri dalam keadaan ini. Berusahalah bersikap sewajar mungkin! Aku akan mencari tahu dulu bagaimana mengembalikannya." Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang menatapnya.

"Hey, Boyan, berapa lama kami harus begini?" Tanya Ling Tong.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya.."

"Aku tidak mau tau, Xunnie, pokoknya kau harus menemukan caranya sekarang juga!"

"Ba.. Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya di pustaka." Lu Xun langsung lari ke pustaka meninggalkan Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang.

Ling Tong melihat Shang Xiang,

"Apa?" Bentak Shang Xiang.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.. Aneh saja, aku melihat diriku.."

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasa aneh? Semua orang terlihat pendek.. Hhh.." Shang Xiang lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya di dekat Ling Tong. Tiba-tiba,

"Go.. Gongji.. Ka.. Kau.." Gan Ning yang baru saja muncul di depan kamar itu terbata-bata melihat pemandangan mesra di depan matanya, Ling Tong duduk berdekatan dengan Shang Xiang di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang langsung bereaksi saling menjauh.

"Ja.. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Xingba!" Teriak Ling Tong, tapi yang dilihat Gan Ning adalah Shang Xiang memanggilnya Xingba! What the...?

"Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami!" Bentak Shang Xiang.

Melihat mereka panik seperti itu, jahilnya Gan Ning malah kumat. Sambil tersenyum usil dia berkata, "Ternyata.. Selama ini kalian.. Ugghh.." Kalimatnya terputus karena Shang Xiang melemparnya dengan bantal. "Hey, Gongji!" Gan Ning melempar balik bantal itu ke arah Ling Tong. SEET! Shang Xiang dengan sigap menangkap bantal itu sebelum mengenai wajah Ling Tong, dan menurut matanya Gan Ning adalah Ling Tong melindungi Shang Xiang! What a romantic scene! Gan Ning melongo. "Wo.. woow.." Gan Ning bertepuk tangan norak.

"Aku beri tahu Boyan aaah.." lanjutnya. Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang menaikkan alis. Melihat reaksi mereka yang hanya biasa saja itu Gan Ning pun bersuara lagi,

"Kalu begitu aku juga akan beri tahu Ce, Quan, master Lu Meng, tuan Sun Ji.." BUUGGH! Kali ini bantal yang dilempar Shang Xiang tepat mengenai muka Gan Ning. Mereka berdua segera meringkus dan mengancam Gan Ning yang sedang memungut bantal itu sebelum ia sempat bersiap untuk melempar balik.

"O..Oii.. Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Dengar ya landak bertato, kalau sampai orang lain tau, rambut landakmu ini akan berubah menjadi iguana!" ancam Ling Tong sadis yang memegang tangan Gan Ning dari belakang.

"Selain itu jadwal memancingmu akan dihapuskan, lalu aku akan mengusulkan pada ayah supaya kau tidak berada di garis depan penyerangan bandit minggu depan!" tambah Shang Siang sambil menunjuk hidung Gan Ning. Dalam pikiran Gan Ning, mereka berdua benar-benar sudah gila, karena Shang Xiang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kuat hingga bisa menahannya dari arah belakang, dan Ling Tong punya koneksi khusus dengan Sun Jian hingga memanggilnya ayah dan bisa mengacak jadwal rutinitasnya!

Dalam keadaan bingung itu Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong mengikat Gan Ning di dekat tempat tidur dan meninggalkannya. Gan Ning pun berteriak-teriak stres,

"Hey, ka..kalian.. Lepaskan! Aku bisa terlambat dan dimarahi tuan Sun Jian! Hey.. hey.. heeeyyyy!" Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang malah berjalan keluar dengan cueknya dan menutup pintu kamar. Gan Ning bengong, "O..Oooii..#$%^%%$!..!`~%#"

.

.

...

Beneran gaje yak.. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? (to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Jerereeeng.. Author ngaco ini muncul lagi hohoo.. Happy New Year to all of u ^^ May this year bring better life to all of us..

.

Golden: ahahahaha.. makasi, tapi lihatlah kerjaan author ngaco ini yang nge-update fic na setahun kemudian, maafkanla dia hahaha..

Tsuru-chan: makasih yaa.. maaf baru update.. (-.-")

Marissa-neechan: Xingba kan suka bikin masalah, makanya digituin (#dilempar sendal ma Gan Ning)

Ling Tong: haiisshh.. korban muncul.. abis gimana dong Tong, kaya na kamu berdua cocok tuh, wkwkwkw...

Angry: cabe deee..

Haruka: salam kenal^^ iya ya.. tapi abis tu kamu langsung disambit Gan Ning ^^

Lisyafanmati: halo, salam kenal lagi^^ makasi yah.. iya ni udah dilanjut^^

.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pengen ngelanjutin fic yang ini dulu.. (#gara-gara jadi banyak yang komen sih sebenernya, halah!) Padahal gaje, tapi sudalah, author sableng ni sangat berterima kasih pada readers semua yang udah mau baca en komen, makasi yah.. Author akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic yang ga selesai sebelum retire^^ Nah jadi ya gitu deh, dilanjut aja kali yah, yuk ya, yuukk..

* * *

Kita tinggalkan Gan Ning yang masih tereak-terak gaje dengan posisi terikat dideket kasurnya Shang Xiang. Sekarang marilah kita ikuti pasangan-aneh-bin-ajaib-yang-ga-pernah-akur-ini berjalan ke arah ruang makan istana.. Tiba-tiba,

"Ah! Kakak ipar!" Shang Xiang berteriak dan berlari saat melihat Da Qiao juga berjalan menuju arah yang sama. Da Qiao bingung, karena yang dilihatnya barusan adalah: SEORANG LING TONG BERTERIAK MEMANGGILNYA "KAKAK IPAR" DAN BERLARI GANJEN ALA CEWE SAMBIL DADAH-DADAH KE ARAHNYA PENUH SENYUMAN SUMRINGAH (#lebay). Kebingungannya semakin bertambah saat Shang Xiang bertanya, "Lho, mana kakak Ce?" Ling Tong memanggil Sun Ce "kakak Ce?" Apa-apaan ini? Apakah mereka sedang ber-akting untuk acara ulang tahun tuan Sun Jian? Ah tidak mungkin, tuan Sun Jian kan baru ulang tahun seminggu yang lalu.. Atau sekarang tanggal 1 April, April Mop kah? Atau..

"Kakak ipar, ada apa? Halloo?" Shang Xiang yang lupa kalau sekarang berwujud Ling Tong tetap mengajak bicara Da Qiao yang sudah semakin berkunang-kunang karena memikirkan semua keajaiban alam ini. "A.. Anu, maaf Ling Tong, sepertinya aku tadi sedikit berhalusinasi.." Akhirnya Da Qiao buka suara dengan tetap berwajah bingung. JDEERR..! Shang Xiang bagai tersambar petir.. Oh iya, aku lupa, mampus, aku ini sekarang berada dalam tubuh si bodoh itu ya, sial, sial, siaalll... Shang Xiang menggerutu dalam hati.. Shang Xiang berusaha mengingat gaya bicara dan sikap Ling Tong, "Maaf lady Da, aku tadi sedang berpura-pura menjadi Shang Xiang, yah aku tau tidak berhasil menipumu ya, ahahaha, ah sudahlah, lupakan kejadian tadi, hanya akting bodoh.."

"Dasar bodoh kau.." Tiba-tiba Ling Tong yang berwujud Shang Xiang sudah ada di dekat mereka. "Apa katamu? Enak saja kau mengataiku bodoh, kau yang bodoh!" Balas Shang Xiang sambil memukul Ling Tong. Da Qiao membelalakkan mata, Ling Tong berani memukul Shang Xiang? Ling Tong sadar dengan situasi yang semakin aneh itu lalu berkata, "Ah, maaf kakak ipar.. Ini cuma akting kok.. Iya kan.. Ling Tong?" (lidah Ling Tong terasa berat saat harus mengatakan itu) "Be..benar.. La.. Lady Da.. Maaf kalau kami membuatmu bingung.." (lidah Shang Xiang menjadi kaku saat harus bicara begitu) Da Qiao semakin pusing, dan akhirnya memutuskan, "Ba.. Baiklah, terserah kalian.." "Kalau begitu kami duluan, permisi ka.. eh La.. Lady Da.." Shang Xiang dalam wujud Ling Tong menarik tangan Ling Tong dan bergegas meninggalkan Da Qiao. "Sepertinya aku harus minum obat.." pikir Da Qiao..

"Hey kau, hati-hati bicara dalam wujud itu, kau benar-benar bertindak bodoh tadi!" gerutu Ling Tong sambil berjalan. "Apa kau bilang?" bentak Shang Xiang. "Hhh.. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi.." Mendengar jawaban menyebalkan itu Shang Xiang semakin kesal, "Kau.. Kau yang membuat semua jadi begini, pasti kau yang melakukannya!"

"Enak saja kau menuduhku! Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan apa sampai harus melakukan hal tidak penting begitu?"

"Memang! Memang kau kurang kerjaan! Kau.. Kau benar-benar, aarrgghh.." Shang Xiang stress sendiri.. Tiba-tiba,

"Hayoo...!" Sun Quan muncul dan memeluk Ling Tong yang berwujud Shang Xiang dari belakang. "Kalian bertengkar lagi ya.." Sambungnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Ling Tong yang merasa aneh dipeluk sesama lelaki mulai gerah, tapi Sun Quan masih tetap pada posisinya.. "Ling Tong, jangan terus menggodanya, jangan-jangan kau.." Sun Quan menggantung kalimatnya dan tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sun Ce yang baru muncul. 'He? Maksud kakak apa?" tanya Shang Xiang. "Wah Quan, dia sudah memanggilmu kakak, hmm.." Sun Ce mulai ikut-ikutan jadi kompor. Ling Tong membelalakkan mata ke arah Shang Xiang yang baru sadar kalau salah bicara, arrghh lagi-lagi dia lupa kalau sekarang berada dalam wujud Ling Tong! "Nah kan, sekarang tinggal perasaan adikku tersayang ini.." Lanjut Sun Quan yang masih tetap peluk-peluk Ling Tong. Tapi, "LEPASKAN AKU, KAU KIRA AKU MAHO?" Ling Tong dalam wujud Sang Xiang berteriak dan melepaskan diri dari Sun Quan, nah lho, kali ini Ling Tong yang lupa kalau berada dalam wujud Shang Xiang karena geli-geli aneh dipeluk Sun Quan. Sun Ce dan Sun Quan bengong, MAHO? Maksudnya apa? Apakah Shang Xiang adik mereka tersayang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki? "Kami permisiiii..." Tanpa pikir panjang Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang berlari meninggalkan Sun Ce dan Sun Quan yang masih bertanya-tanya..

**Sementara itu di pustaka Wu..**

"Hmm.. bukan, ini juga bukan.." Lu Xun terlihat sibuk diantara buku-buku tebal tentang sihir. "Lu Xun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya sekarang saatnya sarapan bersama?" Suara Zhou Yu mengagetkan Lu Xun.. "I.. Iya, Master Zhou Yu.." Lu Xun mulai panik saat Zhou Yu ikut melihat apa yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sihir..?" Kening Zhou Yu berkerut.. "Kenapa kau membaca buku tentang sihir?"

"Aa.. aa.." Lu Xun kehilangan kata-kata karena ditatap lurus Zhou Yu yang penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba muridnya yang paling rajin ini lebih tertarik pada ilmu sihir daripada strategi perang. "Jangan-jangan.. Kau.." Zhou Yu mencoba menebak.. Lu Xun mulai pucat..

"Kau suka sama seorang gadis ya..?" DUUEENG...! Lu Xun lega, untung salah, horeee! "Aaa.. Mu.. Mungkin Master Zhou Yu.." jawabnya sekenanya. Zhou Yu masih penasaran, itu bukan wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, mana jawabannya juga cuma "mungkin" lagi.. Anak aneh! Pasti ada sesuatu!

"Master Zhou Yu, aku pergi dulu, sudah hampir terlambat, ah, apa Master Zhou Yu tidak ikut sarapan?" tiba-tiba Lu Xun berdiri dan bersiap pergi. "He.. Heeyy.. Tunggu, kau itu mau kemana?" "Aku akan ke ruang makan istana, tapi ada yang ketinggalan, jadi aku ambil dulu, permisi Master Zhou Yu," Setelah hormat, tanpa ba-bi-bu Lu Xun langsung ngacir meninggalkan Zhou Yu yang masih terheran-heran..

**Sementara itu di kamar Shang Xiang..**

"Sial, siaall..!" Gan Ning masih berusaha dengan segala cara melepaskan ikatannya, sudah berbagai gaya dia praktekkan, tapi talinya tetap terikat. "Nanti bakal kulempar kepala si kuncir kuda itu pakai meja mahyong! Sial, malah berkomplot sama putri aneh itu lagi.." Gan Ning masih terlihat seperti ulat yang bergoyang-goyang gaje.. Lalu,

"Gongji, Putri.."

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Lu Xun masuk dengan napas terengah-engah sambil pegang-pegang kertas kecil di tangannya. "Wuaa, Xingba! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Lu Xun terkejut karena yang ada disana malah Gan Ning yang seperti ulat terikat tak berdaya.. "Darimana saja kau, cepat lepaskan ikatan ini, kita bisa terlambat!" Teriak Gan Ning yang bagaikan dikunjungi dewa penyelamat.

"Baiklah, tapi mana Gongji dan Putri? Apa yang terjadi" Lu Xun bertanya sambil membantu melepaskan tali yang mengikat Gan Ning.

"Entahlah, ini hari yang aneh.. Hanya karena aku melihat mereka berduaan, lalu mereka lalu mengikatku disini.. " Hanya itu jawaban Gan Ning.. Lu Xun diam, sepertinya Xingba tidak tau yang terjadi, pikirnya.. Lalu mereka berjalan ke ruang makan istana..

"Hey Boyan.."

"Ya?"

"Kau.. Merasa aneh tidak?"

"A.. Aneh?"

"Hhh.. Pagi ini, Gongji tidak terlihat seperti Gongji yang biasanya.." TEDDEEENG.. Ternyata perasaan Gan Ning kuat juga. "Lalu putri aneh itu juga.. Apa mereka tertukar?" DUUAARRR! Lu Xun kaget, darimana Gan Ning mendapatkan analisis seperti itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa menganalisis? Jangan-jangan dia juga tertukar dengan Master Zhou Yu!

"Hey Boyan! Kau dengar tidak?"

"I..Iya"

"Mereka pasti tertukar karena ditembak makhluk halus! Benar kan Boyan?" Nah, analisis yang ngaco seperti ini bukanlah analisis seorang Master Zhou Yu.. Itu pastilah analisis seorang Gan Ning! Lu Xun jawsdrop. Berarti ini Gan Ning asli yang tidak mungkin tertukar dengan Master Zhou Yu!

"..."

"Iya kan? Makhluk halus penghuni hutan bambu di Utara istana, pasti begitu, iya kan?" Lu Xun menganggukkan kepalanya daripada dibetein Gan Ning. Lalu wajah Gan Ning terlihat serius, "Dia terlihat aneh.. Meskipun dia membenciku seperti aku membencinya, tapi kalau ada yang aneh seperti itu aku juga tidak suka.. Gongji tidak terlihat seperti Gongji.."

"Ya.."

Tiba-tiba,

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan bertingkah aneh, bodoh!" Suara Ling Tong, Gan Ning dan Lu Xun buru-buru sembunyi di balik pilar istana.

"Apa? Kau yang bertindak bodoh! Kenapa kau memanggil Huang Gai paman?" kali ini suara Shang Xiang.

"Hey, aku memang memanggilnya paman Huang Gai!"

"Tapi kau harus ingat putri cerewet, kau itu sekarang sedang berada di dalam tubuhku! Sudah cukup kau membuatku malu di depan Lady Da dan membuat Quan mengira aku menyukaimu!"

"Kau.. Kau kira kau tidak membuat kesalahan hah? Kau membuat Master Lu Meng mengiraku sudah gila karena kau seperti melihat hantu saat bertemu dengannya! Kau juga harus ingat kau sedang berada di tubuh putri Kerajaan Wu! Dasar bodooohh!"

Melihat adegan itu Gan Ning menganga, semua kata yang SEHARUSNYA diucapkan Shang Xiang MALAH diucapkan Ling Tong dan sebaliknya. Lu Xun tepok jidat. "Boyan.. Aku rasa kau perlu menamparku.."

"Ha?"

"Aku mimpi kan? Ayo tampar aku!"

PLAAKK!

"Aduuhhh.. Sssh.. Kau, sakit tau!"

"Tapi kan tadi kau yang minta ditampar Xingba.."

"Aku.. Tidak mimpi.. Ada apa ini, Boyan, kau tau sesuatu kan? Ayo katakan!"

"Aku juga tidak yakin Xingba, tapi.."

"Cepat katakan! Aku tidak suka kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatku dan putri kerajaan Wu!" Gan Ning pasti tidak sadar saat mengakui Ling Tong adalah sahabatnya (*plaakkk)

"Ssstt.. Nanti kita ketahuan..!"

(bisik-bisik) "Baiklah cepat katakan!"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi saat ini Putri adalah Gongji, dan Gongji adalah Putri.."

"AP.." Lu Xun buru-buru menyumpal mulut Gan Ning yang siap berteriak sejadinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ssstt.."

"Bbbuu..Bb..Mhhmmp..Bbbuu.." Gan Ning masih tetap berusaha bicara dengan mulut masih tersumpal. Setelah melihat Shang Xiang dan Ling Tong meninggalkan tempat itu sambil tetap perang mulut, Lu Xun melepaskan tangannya,

"Huaahhh, kau.. Aku bisa kehabisan napas, hh..hh.." gerutu Gan Ning.

"Ahahaha.. Maaf, aku refleks tadi.."

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku belum tahu Xingba, tapi tadi di pustaka aku menemukan ini.. Eh sebaiknya kita bergegas ke ruang makan!"

"Oh iya!"

**Di ruang makan istana..**

"Shang Xiang.. Kenapa kau duduk disana?" Tanya Sun Jian saat melihat Shang Xiang yang sebenarnya adalah Ling Tong berjalan ke arah meja para Jendral. "Ha? Oh maaf tuan, eh salah, ayah, aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Taishi Ci.." Ling Tong menjawab gugup, sementara Taishi Ci sendiri malah bingung, ada perlu apa Putri Shang Xiang dengannya? Ling Tong tetap berjalan ke arah Taishi Ci, setelah dekat Ling Tong membisikkan sesuatu "Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa sih, aku hanya salah jalan, oke, kau diam saja ya.." Taishi Ci hanya bisa mengangguk, aneh sekali, pikirnya..

Shang Xiang menggerutu dalam hati, "Dasar bodoh, bodoohh, mana pernah aku lupa harus duduk dimana, benar-benar bodoh! Ling Tong bodoohh...!" Saking kesalnya sumpit yang dipegangnya patah. Lu Meng pun heran, "Ling Tong, ada apa?" Shang Xiang kaget, "E..eh, ti..tidak ada apa-apa Master Lu Meng.. Pelayan, ambilkan sumpit baru!"

"Tenanglah Shang Xiang, Boyan sudah menemukan resepnya.." bisik Gan Ning yang duduk di sebelah Shang Xiang. Kening Shang Xiang sempat berkerut kenapa Gan Ning bisa tahu masalahnya, tapi dia terlalu senang sampai tidak sadar berteriak "Benarkah? Xunnie, benarkah?"

"Xunnie?" tanya Lu Meng yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tentu saja Lu Meng heran karena yang dilihatnya adalah Ling Tong memanggil Lu Xun "Xunnie".

"Maksudku Boyan, iya Boyan, heey Boyan hehehe..."

"Ehm.. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang.." Suara Sun Jian memecah kebingungan semua orang yang hadir disana. Dan mereka pun melupakan kejadian aneh itu..

**Setelah di luar..**

"Hey Xunnie, cepat katakan!" teriak Shang Xiang. "Iya.. Tapi syaratnya harus ada Gongji juga.. Kalian berdua harus setuju dengan syarat itu.." Jawab Lu Xun. "Mana si bodoh itu?" Shang Xiang langsung jawsdrop saat ingat sekarang jadwalnya kursus menjahit bersama Qiaos, dan di lorong Timur terlihat Xiao menarik-narik tangan Ling Tong yang sepertinya amat sangat tidak mau untuk ikut kursus menjahit.. Gan Ning malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "HUAHAHAHAHA, Gongji akan ikut kursus menjahit BUAHAHAHA.. Kasihaannn.." Gan Ning benar-benar sakit perut membayangkan reaksi Ling Tong saat belajar menjahit.

"Iya, kalau Putri ikut memancing dan berburu sudah biasa ya.. Kasihan Gongji.." Lu Xun juga ikut tertawa. Shang Xiang pun mau tidak mau ikut tertawa karena membayangkan hal itu, "Setelah menjahit itu ada pelajaran merangkai bunga dan melukis, hahaha.. Woohoo sementara aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang kakak Ce dan Quan, hihihi.."

Lu Xun dan Gan Ning yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah tapi tak rela, kenapa, karena tugas mereka bakal bertambah dengan "menjaga putri kerajaan Wu yang terperangkap dalam tubuh salah seorang Jenderal Wu"! Tau sendiri lah kalau sang putri suka bertindak seenaknya, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Aaarrgghh.. Sudahlah, setelah kegiatan wajib mereka selesai masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan, yak, itulah tekad Gan Ning dan Lu Xun demi menolong sahabat mereka..

.

Kira-kira mereka berhasil tidak yah.. Silakan di komen mina-san hihihihi...


End file.
